


Clones.

by chanmosphere



Series: Tales of Chanbaek [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol needs Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Tales of Chanbaek [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954441
Kudos: 7





	Clones.

"We are dying. We need him."

"I can't do it..." Lee Yeol shakes his head as he steps back, sorrow filling his otherwise soft expressions.

"Baekhyun's DNA is the key. Without him, we are all going to die."

Baekhyun lives a normal life, with a normal job and a normal boyfriend.

His parents were part of a huge project authoritzed by the government. They firmly believed that human cloning was the key to a better society, a better world. Improving genetics and artificially manipulating behavior and personality, controlled by a chip insterted under the skin. 

They are modificated derivations of Baekhyun's own DNA to look like diferent persons sharing one scheme of genes. Same ideology.

Without the chip, it would be impossible for a clon tu survive, but they found a way and managed. Not for long though, soon, they realized that for them to keep living without the artificial intelligence device, they need to feed from their main source: Baekhyun. They need his blood.

~~

"What about... Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mumbles from the table he lies on, ready for the procedure.

"Your father once saw him in your dreams. You were ten years old, I believe. Such a young mind already creating wonders. He thought that... if you never met someone like him, he would create it for you, the man of your dreams, basically. So Chanyeol was the last one before... before they died. Something didn't go so well with the procedure, though, hence the heterochromatic error. His eyes should mean a failureㅡ"

"I don't think he's a failure."

"He isn't. He's the sweetest of them all." Baekhyun looks up at the ceiling, finally letting sleep take him away.


End file.
